


gentlemen prefer red-eyed sluts

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, THE DRINK obviously, cops & robbers, cough, redheaded sluts are delicious, warning for degrading dirtytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Ardyn and Noctis play cops and robbers. Thematically.





	1. get down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> This is what [dreamingcicadas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas) and I imagine _Persona 5_ to be like, knowing absolutely nothing about it except for the fact that the MC is hated by everyone, gets harassed by cops, and steals shit. Have a "crossover"!

"The evidence speaks for _itself,_ Noctis." Ardyn put both hands on the table, looking Noctis dead in the eyes as he outlined exactly what was likely to happen to someone of his stature and—physical attractiveness in a place like prison. "Or would you like to offer another explanation for the _facts?_ "

" _It wasn't me,_ " Noctis argued for the hundredth time in the last hour. 

Ardyn sighed, throwing his hands up as if he couldn't believe that was the line Noct was still using. He ticked facts off his fingers one by one: "You were spotted exiting the residence. Your fingerprints are on the murder weapon. _Your DNA was at the scene._ There isn't a court in the world that wouldn't convict you, Noctis."

" _I wasn't there._ "

"Hmm," Ardyn allowed. "Perhaps I could be _convinced_ to lose some of this airtight evidence." He gave Noctis a grim smile. "Our morgue technician can be _so_ very absentminded..."

"What—" 

"I'm _saying,_ Noctis, that if your deepest desire is _not_ to spend the evening and subsequently the rest of your life behind bars, you should show me some _courtesy._ "

Noctis's eyes went wide as the meaning behind Ardyn's insinuations dawned on him. "I'm _innocent,_ I don't need to—"

"You'll _find,_ Noctis," Ardyn hissed into his ear as he yanked Noct up from his seat by the chain of his handcuffs, "that appearances will only get you so far. If you want out of this— _unfortunate_ quagmire you've landed yourself in, you're going to have to do some _heavy lifting._ "

" _Fuck you,_ " Noctis spat at him, but Ardyn only laughed.

He shoved Noctis down against the table, face jammed against the cold surface of it as Ardyn wrenched his still-cuffed hands over his head, holding them against the small of his back. "Oh _Noct,_ " he purred, pressed against him so Noct could _feel_ how much Ardyn was enjoying this. _"I thought you'd never ask._ "

-

Noctis couldn't get any leverage in his position, couldn't do anything but _take_ it as Ardyn fucked him, a slow languid pace that made sure Noctis felt every inch of Ardyn's cock sliding into him. He shuddered, panting as he struggled, but Ardyn had him exactly where he wanted him, helpless.

"You _won't_ get away with this," Noctis snarled at him.

"Funny," Ardyn remarked placidly, thrusting into him again and drawing a whine out of Noctis as he pushed against a spot that made all the nerves in Noctis' body light up with pleasure. "That's generally my line." He leaned in close so he could whisper directly in Noctis' ear. "Who _are_ you going to tell, Noctis? It'll be my word—a decorated and senior officer with a _pristine_ track record, against yours—a suspected, almost certain _murderer._ "

"The _evidence_ speaks for itself," Noctis parroted back to him.

"Hmm?" Ardyn asked pleasantly, drawing back so only the tip of his cock was inside Noctis, a cruel tease, and then thrusting in again _hard,_ terrible because it was so good. "The evidence that you're a desperate little _slut?_ " Ardyn asked him, reaching around to get a hand on Noctis' cock, and Noctis couldn't help himself, he bucked into it, _needing_ the contact. He was so _close_ —

Ardyn laughed meanly. "Tell you what, Noctis. Confess that you wanted it, and I'll let you come." He pressed down again, laid across Noctis' back as he purred into his ear: " _It's nothing but the truth, after all._ " 


	2. show me what you're good for

"What do _you_ want?" Noctis snarled when Ardyn was waiting outside his school a few days later. "You _said_ all the charges were dropped," he added in a quiet undertone, glancing around to check that they weren't overheard.

Ardyn reached out to straighten Noctis' tie, chuckling when Noctis automatically flinched back.

"Did I say that?" Ardyn asked, affecting a look of unconcern. "I thought you could show me some further _consideration,_ Noctis, after all I've done for you."

" _Fuck you,_ " Noctis spit back.

Ardyn grabbed his tie before he could just walk away away, yanking Noctis against him. "Now, Noctis. Who knows what new evidence might come to light on your case? I should think you'd want to keep in my good graces."

"You— _asshole._ " Noctis growled. He shoved at Ardyn's chest with his hands, but Ardyn didn't let him go. "Do I owe you _'consideration'_ for the rest of my _life,_ then?"

Ardyn made a thoughtful sound, flicking imaginary lint off Noctis' shoulder. "Oh, until I decide there's nothing more of interest in regards to your case, I suppose."

Noctis glared. " _I'd rather go to jail._ "

"Oh _Noct,_ " Ardyn replied, brushing a few strands of hair out of Noctis' face. "You don't _mean_ that." The smile he gave Noctis then was practically _dripping_ condescension. "Now be a good boy and get in."

Noctis stood frozen as Ardyn followed that directive up by sliding into the driver's seat of his car and switching the engine on.

" _Really,_ Noctis," Ardyn sighed, rolling down his window when it'd been a minute and Noctis hadn't moved. "People are going to think I'm taking you in for questioning again if they see us like this."

Noctis growled, storming over to the passenger's side. It wasn't—he wasn't _giving in,_ but Ardyn was right that they would draw attention if they hadn't already, and he couldn't afford to have any more suspicions aired about him in the media. Things were bad enough as they were with the way everyone still _believed_ him to be guilty even though the investigation had moved on, and it wasn't going to be helped if people saw the amount of attention Ardyn was still giving him.

"Seatbelt," Ardyn reminded him, nonplussed as Noctis gave him an _are you serious?_ look, waiting to pull out of the drive until Noctis had buckled himself in.

Somehow, the click of the seatbelt catching felt more final than the spiraling disgrace of being arrested for a crime he _hadn't committed._

-

Ardyn lived in a fancy high-rise apartment with its own security—nicer than Noctis would've expected on a cop salary, but not ultimately surprising, considering how shady Ardyn's dealings with Noctis had been. Noctis wouldn't be surprised to find him extorting the building manager, or the actual owner of the flat, or the doorman, or _all of the above,_ why limit himself?

"Changed your mind, Noctis?" Ardyn asked, when Noctis stood at the doorway a moment too long. "Perhaps I _should_ look further into your case after all?"

" _Fuck off,_ " Noctis growled, kicking his shoes off at the doorway before heading inside.

"Crude, but not an inaccurate summation of what you're here for, I do hope you got the memo—"

A fluffy gray cat greeted them, almost tripping Noctis as it wound itself around his ankles. He crouched down to bury his hands in the long fur, soft and warm, smiling as the cat meowed in response and nuzzled its face against his hand. "Eumenides," he read off the collar, and snorted.

"One shouldn't throw stones, _Noctis,_ " Ardyn answered him.

Noctis huffed a disgruntled breath, picking Eumenides up in his arms. She purred contentedly against him, dragging a sandpapery tongue over his neck and making Noctis giggle. He almost forgot where he was until he looked back up to see Ardyn watching him with uncomfortable intensity. _"What?_ "

"You have a lovely smile," Ardyn said, his own smile sending shivers down Noctis' spine.

"I don't want to hear that from _you,_ " Noctis retorted, gripping too hard and making Eumenides hiss at him, jumping out of his hold and off to destinations unknown. Noctis crossed his arms over his chest in her absence, as if that could protect him from Ardyn's gaze.

"Unfortunate," Ardyn remarked, stepping in close. "For it's unlikely you'll be hearing it from anyone else in the near future."

Noctis backed up, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable but still needing the space as long as it could be had. 

Ardyn chuckled when he was stopped by the wall, bracketing Noctis in as he murmured, so every word brushed against Noctis' lips. "I'm not a _monster,_ no matter what you may think of me, Noctis. I may even be _kind._ "

Noctis glared in answer, about to make an angry rebuttal to _that_ allegation, but any arguments he might have had were swallowed up by Ardyn's mouth on his, unrelenting.

Worst of everything was how _good_ it was, that Ardyn wasn't unattractive, that there was a chemistry between them that was undeniable, and Noctis could feel himself yielding to it even as he wished to be anywhere else in the world. He moaned when Ardyn pressed a knee between his thighs, following it up with hard bites down the line of Noctis' throat, snapping the clasps of his jeans open so he could get a hand down Noctis' pants and stroke him in rough certain pulls that had Noctis coming inside of minutes. 

Ardyn's smile was a tangible thing as he whispered in Noctis' ear. "Pretend all you _like,_ Noctis. We both know what a desperate slut you _actually_ are."


	3. you always knew what you’re in for

Noctis wasn't sure how it'd happened. One minute the asshole had been getting in his face about being a _murderer,_ how it was only the influence of Noctis' family name that had gotten him cleared of the charges, everyone still knew he _was_ a murderer, and now the guy was lying on the ground in a pool of spreading blood with a letter opener stabbed through his chest, and Noctis couldn't remember how one moment had led so definitively into the next. It was just blank. Was that—what had happened the last time? Noctis couldn't be sure anymore. He didn't _remember_ killing anyone, but that didn't seem to mean anything, all in all.

Noctis picked up his phone and made a call. "Ardyn?" he asked, swallowing thickly as he watched the body that remained motionless on the ground when it'd been so furiously animated mere minutes before. " _I need you._ "

"But of course," Ardyn answered, his voice warm and reassuring over the call. "I shall be but moments."

-

It really did feel like hardly any time passed before Ardyn was there, examining the scene with a scrutinizing eye. Noctis didn't know _why_ he'd called him—whether he wanted Ardyn to arrest him, or so he could make it go away again. He shivered, though it was mid summer and hot as fuck, looking up when Ardyn draped his jacket over Noctis' shoulders.

"Shhh," Ardyn murmured, tucking Noctis against him. "I'll take care of this."

That was—wrong, Noctis thought. People were supposed to be punished for doing bad things, for making _mistakes,_ like his father always said, but Noctis couldn't _remember_ the murder, and that was just the same as not having done it, right?

"I'm sorry," Noctis whispered, shaking even harder. "I can't—I don't—"

"It'll be our secret," Ardyn promised him, petting Noctis gently on the back until he'd stopped shivering, curled into the crook of Ardyn's neck where it was _safe_ and he didn't have to think about the thing on the ground or how it'd gotten there, how there was still red on his hands too.

Noctis nodded, leaning into Ardyn's embrace. "Okay."

-

Ardyn took him home and cleaned him up—after he'd gotten rid of the body? Everything was so hazy. _Had_ there been a body? Noctis wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't remember much, but even that was more than he wanted. He let Ardyn bundle him up in a towel and wipe him clean, and that was good, wasn't it? He wanted to be clean.

"It's alright, Noctis," Ardyn soothed him, and oh. Had he been shaking again?

"Sorry," Noctis mumbled. Everything felt so far away.

"You're in shock," Ardyn told him, rubbing big warm hands over Noctis' bare arms. When had Ardyn gotten his clothes off? "Try to concentrate, Noctis," Ardyn was saying, but he _couldn't._ It was too hard.

Noctis pushed forward and kissed him, comfortable in how familiar the shape of Ardyn's mouth had gotten over the past few weeks. This was all Ardyn wanted from him, wasn't it? He'd let Ardyn fuck him, and then he could go home and sleep, even though his house felt so big and empty these days, when no one wanted to be around him. Noctis hated being alone even more than he hated being thought a murderer. Maybe he could just—stay with Ardyn, for a little while. Just until people stopped saying such mean things about him in the news and his friends would look at him again.

He moaned, shaking for a different reason now. Ardyn had propped him up against the headboard and was fucking into him, languid strokes that made Noctis' toes curl. That was—nice.

Ardyn was so nice.

-

Noctis woke up feeling warm and well-rested, _refreshed._ It was better than he'd felt in weeks. Ardyn was a comforting weight wrapped around him, and Noctis let his eyes fall shut again, enjoying the peace of it for as long as he could.

-

("Here," Ardyn said, handing him the kitchen knife.

Noctis stared at it blankly.

Ardyn laughed and moved up behind him, arms around Noctis' waist as he laid his fingers over Noctis' own, showing him the smooth flick that would sever an artery and the angle to hold the knife at to not get blood all over himself in the process. "You want a smooth cut, Noctis," he murmured into Noctis' ear, and Noctis wondered if it was bad that the murder talk wasn't putting him off breakfast at all, or wanting Ardyn to bend him over the kitchen counter after. "So they bleed out fast." He smiled, and Noctis didn't have to look to know the mischievous lilt of it. "Unless you _want_ them to suffer, Noctis. Then, you don't do it smooth."

There wouldn't _be_ —a next time, Noctis thought, but he couldn't be sure of it, could he? He couldn't even remember the first two times. He practiced the motion Ardyn had shown him until Ardyn was satisfied.

"Thanks—" Noctis replied, remembering this instead.)


End file.
